cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
CacklingShadow'sChatShack Wiki
The Great ChatShack Resurgence! I'M BACK! And after talking around my friends on the wiki they were all siphoned off by, I shall be bringing them with me (or I hope so at any rate)! This is once again a happy wiki and I am once again a happy Shadow! 21:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the CacklingShadow'sChatShack Wiki Welcome to the Shadow Chat Shack, where friends of Cackling Shadow go to chat! All subjects are welcome (within reason), rants are welcome, and trolling is on a CS-approved only basis. Please note, that if you are not a friend of (or willing to be friendly with assuming you've never encountered him before) Cackling Shadow, or even a confirmed enemy, you will be banned the minute Cackling Shadow sees you. You've been warned. ''Rules 4 Discussion 'Topics: ''' Just because you can talk about absolutely anything doesn't mean you should. We would like to keep our threads relatively clean, no X-rated stuff please and let's try to keep out of R territory as much as we can. Please post the subject of any threads you might start in the opening post. Rants: '' Are always welcome but we ask that you please title your thread along the lines of "Rant about (insert subject of your rant)" So that rants and flame wars can be contained. ''Trolling, Pestering and Harrassment: '' Is on a Cackling Shadow approved only basis. If you wish to troll extensively ask Cackling Shadow first. Unauthorized trolls will be warned twice and have all trollish comments removed, and if they persist in their unauthorized trolling, they will be banned. If you suspect an unauthorized troll, contact Cackling Shadow for confirmation. If you are the subject of our CSCS Official Troll BRIGADE, then it is a subtle hint to change your tune, keep it to yourself or make yourself scarce, and it may be followed by a good banning if you don't take the hint. To find out who's on the Official CSCS Troll Bridgade, look here: ''The Troll Brigade Cross wiki trolls can and will be investigated upon being reported and are very likely to be banned without hesitation. Message Walls: '' Are here considered to be private conversation. You may insert yourself into a conversation but EAVESDROPPING IS FROWNED UPON AND CAN RESULT IN A BAN. Also, if you do eavesdrop and you hear multiple people complaining about what an ass you are, you're probably being an ass and you should expect the wrath of the Troll Brigade. ''Quoting Other Users Out of Context: '' Can result in an IMMEDIATE BAN because quoting out of context is an infuriating underhanded politician worthy thing to do. ''Last but most importantly, BE NICE TO SHADOW! '' If you wish to disagree with Shadow on a point of conjecture, be ready to back it up with a reasonable argument and admit the possibility of being wrong. If you irritate Shadow, he doesn't have to let you stay. X^) Cheerio! Have a nice day! ''Things To Do Stories (By Shadow) Avatar: The Beast Wars Avatar: Yakone's Story The Well Keeper Multiver's Travels YGX Avatar Dark Talk About things! Avatar: The Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra Comics & Comic Book Stuff TV & Your Favorite Shows Books & Other Stories Ideas & Cool Thoughts Movies Category:Browse